La Démence du Duc de Venomania
by Mymy-chama
Summary: Le Duc de Venomania. Cet opulent héritier, vivant seul dans son somptueux manoir... seul ? Attendez... Qui sont ces femmes qu'il retient prisonnières ? Prisonnières de son charme démoniaque. Objets de désir et de folie qui remplient chacune de ses nuits. C'est la vie parfaite, assurément. Mais... ne dit-on pas que toute bonne chose a une fin ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjoooooouuuur ( ou bonsoir ) ! :) Je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction et je poste ici le prologue d'une fiction sur la chanson de vocaloid " La Démence du Duc de Venomania ". Je m'inspire de la version française faite par Aya_me que je trouve excellente ! J'espère sincèrement que ce prologue vous plaira ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous voulez la suite, d'accoooouurd ? :3

Je tiens personnellement à envoyer un remerciement pleins de cœurs cœurs cœurs à ma Kitsune-chama d'amuuuur dont les conseils me sont toujours aussi précieux ! Love yaaaa ! :3

_Prologue_

_Le sang, le sang, le sang. Partout, la vue du sang. Sur les murs, sur les dalles en marbre, sur les rampes des nombreux escaliers de la demeure, sur ses mains... _

_ - M... mère... ? Je... C'est impossible. C'est impossible. Ça ne peut pas être arrivé..._

_Il s'agenouilla maladroitement près de la dépouille de la vieille femme à la robe tâchée d'un rouge sombre. Il avança en tremblant ses mains aux ongles colorés d'un doux et éclatant violet et vint lentement caresser la joue froide de sa génitrice. Les perles éblouissantes de sa parure de diamants s'étalaient autour d'elle et se perdaient sous les meubles récemment cirés et astiqués avec soin. Un de ses escarpins traînait quelques mètres plus loin. Peut-être l'avait-elle malencontreusement perdu en voulant échapper à son assassin... ? Devant ce bouleversant spectacle, il tenta de refouler son envie irrépressible de vomir... Il se releva et frotta ses mains couvertes de sang sur son pantalon plus aussi blanc qu'à l'origine. Il passa dans la pièce adjacente, un luxueux salon composé d'une longue table en merisier et d'une imposante cheminée ancrée dans le mur du fond, et évalua de nouveau la situation. Les sublimes portraits de famille et le papier peint s'étaient parés de cette éternelle teinte pourpre. Désormais, il n'y avait plus que le sang. Le sang et encore le sang. _

_ - C'est impossible... C'est impossible... Je ne peux pas y croire ! Mon dieu... père..._

_Le cadavre de celui-ci s'étendait sur toute la longueur du tapis bleu disposé devant la cheminée, son verre de vin encore serré entre ses doigts crispés de terreur et sa chaîne en or à laquelle pendait sa précieuse montre étalée à côté de lui._

_Il jeta un regard troublé au corps de son père avant de se pencher pour se saisir de la montre qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Les invités faisant parti du cercle intime de ses parents voyaient leurs corps s'éparpiller aux quatre coins de la pièce... morts. _

_Il étaient tous..._

_ - Morts. Morts. Je n'arrive pas à le croire... C'est forcément encore un de mes rêves !_

_Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui, le visage hagard. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce sang, cette odeur fétide, ces ténèbres obscurcissant le vaste manoir... Il en avait tant de fois rêvé et s'était réveillé en sueur au milieu de la nuit, mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait véritablement arrivé. _

_Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres. _

_Un sourire méprisant. _

_Un sourire froid. _

_Un sourire victorieux. _

_Le sourire d'un fou._

_ - ENFIN ! Ils sont tous morts ! J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fait... Je l'ai fait !_

_Il ramassa la hache posée à ses pieds et se remémora les minutes précédentes durant lesquelles il s'en était délicieusement servi afin de détruire la vie si parfaite de ses proches. Il la souleva à hauteur du visage et pressa sa bouche et son nez contre le sang maculant la lame effilée. Son rire cruel et démentiel résonna alors dans la sombre salle... Aussi perçant et pointu que le venin violet coulant dans ses veines de monstre à l'allure d'être humain. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer le sentiment de plénitude et de liberté qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Pour la première fois de toute sa misérable vie, il se sentait réellement... vivant. _

_ - Finalement... j'ai gagné !_

_ - Oui, en effet._

_Surpris, il laissa précipitamment tomber l'arme au sol et fit quelques pas hésitants vers le centre du salon. D'où venait cette voix grave et glacial ? Il tourna sur lui-même, le regard paniqué, cherchant désespérément sa source._

_ - Une minute... murmura t-il en se figeant. C'est vous ?_

_ - Qui d'autre ? Répondit la voix. Alors. Tu t'es enfin vengé. Dis moi, quelle sensation cela procure t-il ?_

_ - En quoi cela peut-il intéresser un démon ?_

_Pour toute réponse, la créature émit un petit rire amusé qui troubla quelque peu le jeune homme._

_ - La curiosité._

_ - C'est comme découvrir un trésor et savoir qu'on est assuré pour le restant de ses jours. Pouvoir posséder toutes les femmes dont on a envie ! _

_ - C'est surtout cette partie du contrat qui a retenu ton attention, je me trompe ?_

_ - Haha, je ne suis qu'un homme._

_ - Qui croit fortement en son nouveau pouvoir, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Il enjamba le corps d'une marquise, une vieille femme corpulente raffolant les pincements de joues dont il avait fait les frais lors de ses jeunes années, et prit une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa littéralement tomber._

_ - Comment puis-je être certain de votre honnêteté ? Demanda t-il d'un ton méfiant._

_ - Si je m'étais joué de toi, comment aurais-tu pu assassiner ces mortels aussi aisément ?_

_ - Et maintenant ? Interrogea t-il, ses yeux violets scrutant chaque recoin de la sinistre pièce transformée en champ de bataille, dans l'espoir d'y détecter la présence du démon. Que dois-je faire ?_

_ - Monte dans ta chambre et endors toi tranquillement. Quand tu te réveilleras... Eh bien..._

_ - Dois-je m'inquiéter de ce silence subit ?_

_ - N'aies crainte, je m'occupe de tout._

_Il fronça les sourcils, pas aussi convaincu qu'il aurait aimé l'être._

_ - Ai-je tout de même droit à quelques explications qui puissent rendre mon sommeil libre de toutes inquiétudes ?_

_ - Je te le répète une dernière fois: Tu obtiendras ce que tu m'as demandé, en échange de quoi je m'emparerai de ton âme en temps et en heure. Telle est la clause établit par notre pacte._

_ - Quand viendrez-vous me chercher ?_

_ - Quand tu aura compris._

_ - De quoi..._

_ - Il suffit ! Maintenant, fais ce que je t'ai dit et ôte la peur et la méfiance de ton cœur, car désormais..._

Le tonnerre grondant au dehors réveilla en sursaut le jeune homme endormi. Encore un rêve. Toujours le même. Ce rêve dans lequel il revoit le jour où sa vie toute entière a basculé.

Dans la chaleur de ses draps, le visage en sueur, il prit doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Au beau milieu de la nuit, une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Le vent violent venait hurler ses longues plaintes sifflantes d'agonie à travers les vieilles pierres de son immense bâtisse, faisant trembler de froid l'habitation silencieuse. Les grands volets décorant les fenêtres claquaient sinistrement contre les murs, fouettés par ce vent agressif et puissant. La pluie martelait incessamment les carreaux glacés de l'immense pièce vide de tout autre présence que la sienne... ou plutôt, vide de toute présence humaine. Ses longs cheveux violets lui collaient aux tempes, désagréable moiteur, réminiscence de ce rêve qui ne le quittait plus. Il laissa échapper un petit rire morne et cruel, presque ironique, avant de se redresser sur son matelas. Repoussant à ses pieds ses chaudes couvertures, il se leva d'un geste lent et habile et se dirigea calmement vers la grande fenêtre masquée par des rideaux à la teinte pourpre, comme le sang de sa famille, celui qu'il a sur les mains, même encore aujourd'hui alors que des mois se sont écoulés depuis ce jour funeste.

Il écarta un pan du rideau et observa, fasciné, le spectacle de la tempête se déroulant sous ses prunelles d'améthystes. Arriverait t-il à se rendormir ? Il en doutait. Depuis le début de ce songe, il lui était tout simplement impossible de retomber apaisé dans les bras de Morphée. Non, ce soir non plus, il ne parviendrait pas à retrouver le sommeil. A cause de ce rêve aux allures de cauchemars. Pourquoi ressentait-il toujours cette peur tenace l'étreignant à son réveil ? Des remords ? Certainement pas. De la méfiance ? Sans doute. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, puisque désormais...

- _C'est moi le maître._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/ Bonsoir ! :)

Je poste mon premier chapitre sur " La Démence du Duc de Venomania " :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^

_Chapitre 1:__ M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? _

Un soleil brûlant illuminait le ciel de la région d'Asmodin. Au cœur de la campagne étendue à des kilomètres de la capitale reposait un sombre et gigantesque manoir. La poussière et la saleté incrustées sur la plupart des fenêtres, les nombreuses fissures présentes dans les murs extérieurs et le mystérieux halo noir entourant la demeure tenaient le plus souvent la population urbaine ou les curieux à l'écart. Pourtant, tout le monde connaissait parfaitement le riche propriétaire de cette grande maison à l'allure d'antre du diable. Les habitants avaient quelques fois l'occasion de le croiser seul ou en compagnie de son vieux majordome encore en service, lorsque ces derniers arpentaient silencieusement les rues de la ville. Toutefois, personne n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole, impressionné par sa stature hautaine et son visage le plus souvent impassible et froid. Les gens se contentaient donc de l'épier discrètement en murmurant à leurs voisins:

- C'est le Duc... Sateriajis de Venomania.

Dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre, le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à ouvrir les rideaux carmins dont l'épaisseur réconfortante le protégeait du soleil. Le soleil... la chaleur du vent... le bleu éclatant du ciel... il détestait cela. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne sortait en ville que les jours de pluie ou lorsque le ciel se paraît d'une douce teinte grise.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il pouvait facilement apercevoir l'éclat de la luminosité régnante au dehors à travers les interstices dessinés par les étoffes pourpres. Il passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux violet et les ramena derrière ses épaules en poussant un profond soupir.

- Encore un cauchemar, n'est-ce-pas, maître ?

Le maître en question se frotta distraitement les yeux en marmonnant:

- Ce n'était pas compliqué de frapper, tu ne crois pas, Lakinaël ?

- A quoi bon ?

Le duc observa la démarche parfaite de son serviteur au costume blanc impeccablement coupé et aux cheveux gris admirablement coiffés. Il n'eut pas le cœur de le réprimander pour sa réponse quelque peu insolente. Après tout, Lakinaël faisait parti de sa famille... Famille... Un sourire désabusé s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme dès qu'il prononça ce mot dans son esprit.

- Quel est l'origine de ce sourire, mon prince ? Questionna Lakinaël en ouvrant les rideaux.

- Rien, rien... murmura t-il en se couvrant les yeux d'une main, dérangé par les rayons du soleil.

- Quel est votre programme du jour ?

Sateriajis se leva et traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'armoire située à la droite du grand lit. Il ouvrit la porte et retira du lot de vêtements un pantalon blanc ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur.

- Tu vas bien en ville cette après-midi ? Questionna t-il subitement.

- En effet.

- Trouve m'en une.

Le majordome lança un regard entendu à son maître avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il patienta le temps que celui-ci revête les vêtements choisis, enfile sa longue veste mauve et chausse ses hautes bottes noires.

Il suivit pas à pas le duc à travers les dédales de couloirs jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. La magnificence du hall, baignant dans la chaude lumière matinale, ne cessait jamais de l'émerveiller. Il connaissait parfaitement l'emplacement de chaque meuble, chaque bibelot et chaque tableau. Il aurait pu aisément les replacer dans l'espace les yeux fermés. Lakinaël posa son regard d'un bleu transperçant sur Sateriajis et esquissa un sourire nostalgique en repensant au petit garçon curieux et turbulent qu'il avait pratiquement élevé. A présent, ce petit garçon était un séduisant jeune homme à l'allure princière et aux manières irréprochables. Du moins... selon les apparences. Comme pour confirmer les pensées de son majordome, Sateriajis se dirigea vers une porte secrète dissimulée derrière un tableau représentant une pomme d'un rouge mûr posée sur une main tendue. Il fit signe à son serviteur de le laisser seul et tourna le tableau qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement feutré. Un sourire satisfait et coquin germa sur ses lèvres à l'idée de toutes les retrouver dans quelques secondes. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte.

Elles étaient là. Enfin là. Une nuit seulement les avait séparées de lui mais à ses yeux, une nuit représentait un soupçon d'éternité. Assises sur des coussins disposés au hasard sur le sol ou sur des banquettes pourpres, elles remplissaient tout juste la sombre pièce bordée de colonnes de marbre et dont le plancher usé se couvrait d'une moquette bleu marine.

Elles étaient sublimes, absolument sublimes. Leur petit air aguicheur caché derrière un masque d'innocence et de pureté le fit frissonner de plaisir. Leurs pommettes hautes, leurs lèvres tantôt fines et fragiles, tantôt pulpeuses et vermeilles, leurs yeux brillants de soumission, leurs jambes parfaites, tous ces infimes détails qu'il admirait chaque jour ne cessaient de le combler d'un désir jusqu'alors jamais assouvi. Qui ne sera jamais assouvi.

- Bonjour, mes beautés. Susurra t-il d'un ton câlin et suffisant.

Elles négligèrent leurs activités, se résumant à de la lecture, de la couture, ou de la chanson, pour se tourner vers leur hôte.

- Sateriajis-sama ! Crièrent-elles en chœur.

Des jeunes filles, pour la plupart, ainsi que des femmes aux traits plus affermis, se ruèrent aux pieds du duc dont le sourire redoubla. C'était son moment préféré de la journée... Enfin, après ces habituelles séances nocturnes... Il tendit une main vers une radieuse poupée aux boucles roses et lui caressa tendrement la joue, tout en frottant son nez dans le cou juvénile d'une autre. Enfin, il l'aperçut. Gênée par ses rivales, elle ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher de lui. Le duc ordonna gentiment à ses concubines de lui faire un peu de place. Dès qu'elles se dispersèrent, il fit quelques pas vers la demoiselle en retrait et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il s'attarda un certain temps sur ses prunelles bleu-vertes et sur ses longs cheveux de la même teinte, avant de poser un doux baiser sur le dessus de sa main.

- Ma chère Mikulia... Toujours aussi éblouissante.

Un rire fluet s'échappa de sa bouche qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Cependant, elle ne put en faire de même avec la couleur cramoisie qu'avaient pris ses joues.

- Qui aurait pu croire que tu n'étais qu'une simple paysanne ? Chuchota Sateriajis. Ton charme rivalise aisément avec celui d'une princesse telle que Meilis. Ta pauvre condition est si injuste... s'attrista le jeune homme.

- Si vous êtes triste... je peux y remédier ? Suggéra Mikulia.

- Mmmmhh... ne joue pas avec moi, ma tendre enfant. Il faut toujours penser aux autres. Cela dit, je garde ta précieuse part en réserve. Tu seras... la cerise sur le gâteau.

Le duc se releva et couva ses charmantes épouses d'un regard passionné et brûlant.

- Bien, vous pouvez sortir, mes trésors. Toutefois, tâchez de faire un peu de place ici... Demain, vous aurez une nouvelle camarade.

En début d'après-midi, un soleil de plomb s'était abattu sur Asmodin. Lakinaël desserra son éternel nœud papillon, timidement enroulé autour de son cou et rajusta son chapeau blanc, assorti à sa tenue de service. La chaleur étouffante de cette journée n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde, surtout à des personnes d'un âge avancé au cœur fragile comme lui. Enfin, les grilles donnant accès à la ville se dessinèrent à l'horizon, à la plus grande joie du majordome qui pensait déjà à un repos bien mérité. Venir à pied n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il avait préféré laisser les chevaux se reposer, à l'abri de ce soleil ardent.

Lakinaël franchit l'entrée de la capitale et s'engagea sur la première rue à sa droite. Il tenta d'ignorer les regards quelques fois méfiants, quelques fois craintifs des habitants. En effet, chacun connaissait le vieil homme comme étant le bras droit du tant redouté duc de Venomania et chacun s'interrogeait toujours sur la relation entre le maître et le serviteur.

Lakinaël sortit de sa poche un papier froissé qu'il déplia d'un simple mouvement du pouce.

Il relut rapidement la liste des quelques provisions qu'il manquait au manoir avant de ranger la feuille. Décidé à se concentrer pleinement sur la tâche que lui avait confié Sateriajis un peu plus tôt, il se hâta d'acheter le nécessaire inscrit sur le bout de parchemin, se résumant à des légumes divers, de la dentelle et de la soie, qu'il mit dans un grand panier. Une fois ses courses terminées, il s'adossa à la devanture d'un magasin de vêtements féminins, observant l'animation des rues et guettant les vas et viens des femmes se bousculant dans le magasin.

« Celle ci, peut-être... » pensa Lakinaël en examinant attentivement les traits gracieux d'une jeune demoiselle, sûrement de la haute noblesse à la vue de sa robe richement garnie de froufrous et de diamants. « Non, pas elle. Le duc compte déjà une princesse et une reine parmi ses épouses. Voyons voir... » Il passa une main gantée sur son front en sueur et osa un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la boutique. Les femmes s'extasiaient sur les robes nouvellement parues, au grand étonnement de leurs maris qui trouvaient ce genre d'habits particulièrement incommodant. Au fond du magasin, installée sur une chaise, une jeune femme semblait indifférente à l'allégresse générale. Imperturbable, elle cousait, les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage. Lakinaël fixa longuement ses longs cheveux roses retenus en une haute queue-de-cheval et croisa son regard d'un bleu brillant quand elle releva la tête afin de renseigner une cliente. Il rectifia sa tenue en se servant de la grande fenêtre de la devanture comme miroir puis entra dans le bâtiment.

- Bonjour, chère demoiselle. Fit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers l'inconnu en posant sa couture sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour. Puis-je vous renseigner ? S'enquit-elle aimablement.

- En effet. Je suis à la recherche d'une talentueuse couturière du nom de Lukana Octo.

- Je suis Lukana Octo. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je me présente. Lakinaël, majordome du duc de Venomania.

A ce nom, la jeune femme se crispa légèrement mais préserva son sourire. Elle était déjà passée devant la demeure de Sateriajis de Venomania, et l'obscure atmosphère qu'elle avait détectée ne l'incitait guère à remettre les pieds dans ce coin perdu de campagne.

- Mon maître est un fervent admirateur de votre travail qui, à son goût, n'est malheureusement pas reconnu.

Lukana baissa tristement la tête et expliqua nerveusement:

- Je ne suis qu'une employée ici... tout le mérite...

- Vous revient de droit.

Lakinaël se pencha vers la couturière et lui murmura sur le ton de la confidence:

- Est-ce que tout le monde sait que ces magnifiques habits exposés derrière moi sont de vous ou sont-ils tous convaincus que vous n'y apportez que de petites retouches pour arrondir vos fins de mois ?

- Comment... Comment êtes-vous au courant de cela ? S'étonna t-elle, les sourcils froncés. La seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé est mon fiancé.

- Vous semblez oublier que je suis au service de la personne la plus riche, la plus influente et surtout... la mieux renseignée d'Asmodin. C'est pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. Le duc souhaiterait vous apporter son aide et lancer votre carrière.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire... murmura t-elle, émue.

- Dans ce cas, dîtes simplement que vous acceptez de le rencontrer. Après votre travail, au manoir.

- Oh... J'ai rendez-vous avec Kachess ce soir. C'est mon fiancé.

Le regard insistant de Lakinaël et sa propre enthousiasme à l'idée d'obtenir l'aide inespérée du duc la fit céder presque aussitôt. Elle se leva de sa chaise, la mine enjouée, et déclara:

- C'est d'accord ! Je viendrai ce soir.

Le majordome déposa un baiser sur la main habile de Lukana et fit quelques pas dans l'intention de sortir du magasin.

- A ce soir...

Sur le chemin du retour, Lakinaël laissa ses prunelles d'un bleu intense flâner sur les allées bordées d'arbres en appréciant la légère brise qui l'accompagnait. Apaisé, il se félicita mentalement d'avoir débusqué une aussi jolie et innocente jeune fille que cette charmante couturière de province. Trouver une excuse afin de l'attirer au manoir ne s'était finalement pas avérer aussi dur qu'il l'avait pensé. Un examen minutieux du style et de la coupe des robes entreposées dans la boutique et une comparaison avec ce que Lukana cousait... et il avait deviné qu'elle en était la véritable créatrice. Un coup d'œil discret sur l'adresse d'une lettre posée à côté d'elle... et il avait eu son nom. Il ne lui avait plus resté qu'à monter une petite histoire crédible et le tour était joué. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur ses lèvres et sa seule et unique pensée fut... « Quelle belle journée ! »

Un orage violent venait d'éclater au dessus de la région d'Asmodin désormais plongée dans la pénombre la plus complète. Sateriajis avait enfermé ses concubines pour la nuit dans leur repère secret après s'être « amusé » avec elles tout l'après-midi. Debout près de la fenêtre, il scrutait les alentours de sa demeure, à l'affût de la silhouette de cette Lukana Octo dont Lakinaël lui avait parlé. D'après la description faite par son serviteur, cette jeune femme semblait une créature des plus ravissantes. Il se délectait déjà du moment où elle croiserait son regard d'améthyste auquel elle succomberait. Comme les autres.

- Tu es certain qu'elle va venir ? Demanda t-il encore une fois à Lakinaël qui achevait d'astiquer la gigantesque rampe d'escalier.

- Assurément. Je ne vous aurais pas rapporté de mensonge.

- Il me hâte de la voir... s'impatienta le duc d'un petit sourire cruel. Une nouvelle femme... c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Je pensais que Mikulia vous comblait quand les autres vous lassait ?

- Certes, mais elle n'étanche pas ma soif de désir.

- Dois-je...

Le son des cloches retentissantes à l'entrée interrompirent le majordome. Rajustant une mèche derrière son oreille, Sateriajis se tourna vers le vieil homme.

- Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire.

Lakinaël se courba devant son maître et disparut derrière la porte principale. Il revint quelques minutes après en compagnie d'une jeune demoiselle habillée d'une époustouflante robe aussi rose que ses cheveux retenus par un ruban. Éblouie par la magnificence du lieu, elle n'avait pas vu son hôte, immobile au centre de la pièce.

- Mademoiselle... murmura t-il.

Lukana se tourna vers le duc et ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens, d'un violet étincelant. Soudainement, ses pensées se consumèrent dans son esprit alors qu'un brouillard léthargique s'y déposait. Le regard inlassablement attaché à celui de Sateriajis, elle n'hésita pas un seul instant à saisir sa main quand celui-ci la lui tendit. A présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux que cet homme à l'étrange pouvoir charmeur. Il caressa tendrement les doigts gracieux de la couturière avant de demander:

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Voilà... euh... *yeux de chiens battus* je peux avoir une review s'il vous plaît ? :33


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews toutes gentilles ! :3 J'espère de tout cœur que la suite vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire ^^ N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires si vous trouvez que c'est nul ou que quelque chose ne va pas. Egalement si vous vous voulez laisser vos impressions, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre...

Sur ce, Bonne lecture chers lecteurs ! :)

_Chapitre 2: Souvenirs, viens souvenirs... _

Une fois encore, le soleil. Ce même soleil venant éclairer la chambre du duc de Venomania. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas pleuvoir pour une fois ? La clarté de l'astre devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Sateriajis qui n'accordait d'attention qu'aux jours froids et brumeux. Il se redressa lentement, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux et les mains croisées sous le menton. Ses yeux d'une belle couleur mauve se posèrent sur les épais rideaux cachant les fenêtres derrière lesquelles s'étendaient ses jardins, la campagne et plus loin, la ville. C'était la vie, tout simplement la vie.

- Une nouvelle journée, encore une... murmura le jeune homme d'une voix pesante.

Il tourna la tête vers la charmante demoiselle endormie à ses côtés. Le teint juste assez cuivré de sa peau et le dessin de sa poitrine firent monter en lui une nouvelle vague de désir. Il caressa ses seins du bout des doigts et aventura sa langue dans son cou. Lukana ouvrit faiblement les paupières, laissant un gémissement lui échapper. Avec un petit sourire, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et griffa légèrement sa nuque dissimulée par ses longs cheveux violets. Sateriajis s'étendit sur elle, frôlant les douces parties intimes du corps de la jeune fille. Il la pénétra d'un rapide mouvement de reins, la faisant étouffer un cri de surprise bien vite remplacé par des cris d'extase. Le duc agrippa férocement les poignets de sa concubine et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête afin que celle-ci ne cherche pas à le repousser. L'étreinte sauvage dans laquelle il se perdait lui fit oublier l'avancée fatale du temps jusqu'à ce que des coups stridents retentissent derrière la porte.

- Maître. Fit la voix de Lakinaël. Vos concubines ne cessent de vous réclamer. Je me suis permis de les faire sortir de leur salle privée, ne pouvant plus supporter leurs jérémiades.

Sateriajis retomba comme une masse à côté de Lukana, haletant et le visage en sueur. Il laissa entendre un rire profondément amusé avant d'ordonner à son majordome d'entrer. Ce dernier se dirigea automatiquement vers les rideaux qu'il ouvrit d'un geste machinal. Le duc se leva tranquillement et tendit ses mains à sa nouvelle épouse. Il étudia d'un regard gourmand son corps nu et ses formes gracieuses de jeune fille pure, pensant qu'elle rivalisait aisément avec sa préférée, Mikulia. Il attrapa une chemisette vaporeuse laissée en évidence sur le fauteuil près de son armoire et en habilla la couturière impassible et souriante. Il se saisit ensuite d'une jarretière rose aux contours noirs qu'il enroula autour de sa cuisse. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se releva lentement et fit asseoir Lukana le temps qu'il revête lui aussi des vêtements. Immobile près des fenêtres, Lakinaël l'observait intensément, un air des plus neutres sur le visage.

Une fois son maître et la demoiselle apprêtés, il les conduisit jusqu'au grand salon et laissa Sateriajis faire les présentations.

- Mes beautés. Appela t-il tendrement, serrant la main de Lukana dans la sienne.

Toutes ses femmes se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui. Cependant, contrairement à la veille, aucune d'elle n'osa se précipiter vers lui. Elles examinèrent plutôt leur nouvelle camarade, se demandant de quelle manière elles devaient la traiter.

- Je vous présente Lukana Octo. Je tiens à ce que vous la respectiez et l'aidiez à trouver sa place parmi nous. Êtes-vous d'accord pour faire cela, mes toutes belles ?

- Oh oui, Sateriajis-sama !

- Si vous êtes sages, ce soir je vous raconterai une histoire... annonça t-il. Une très singulière histoire.

Les jeunes filles et femmes poussèrent des cris de joie en envoyant des baisers imaginaires au duc qui esquissa un sourire satisfait devant ce plaisant tableau. Il laissa Lukana faire connaissance avec ses nouvelles amies et vogua à ses occupations matinales.

En début d'après-midi, de sombres nuages noirs avaient envahis le ciel d'Asmodin, couvrant par ce fait le désagréable soleil éclatant qui avait usé de ses rayons toute la matinée. Un vent automnal s'était également levé, glissant impétueusement entre les arbres. Couvert d'une longue cape noire, Sateriajis marchait d'un pas vif sur le chemin principal menant à la ville. Derrière lui suivait son fidèle serviteur, Lakinaël, préservant son silence légendaire. Dès que le duo franchit l'entrée de la capitale, il s'engagea directement dans une ruelle obscure et aux odeurs nauséabondes. Le jeune homme faisait son possible pour éviter les regards lourds d'appel et de désir des femmes croisant sa route. S'il prenait le risque inconsidéré de les regarder, il les envoûterait et les hypnotiserait. Il ne pouvait entreprendre cela dans un lieu public infesté de parasites humains. Il ne devait en aucun cas attirer l'attention sur lui. Le duc longea les allées de mendiants et de détritus avant de pénétrer dans une taverne, aussi vielle et usée que ses habitués. Lakinaël lança une pièce à un petit garçon venu réclamer auprès de lui puis referma la porte. Il suivit son maître jusqu'au comptoir mais resta en retrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'un âge respectable s'affala sur le tabouret situé à la droite de Sateriajis en poussant un soupir exténué. Sans faire de manière, il posa un parchemin enroulé devant le duc. Jetant des regards suspicieux dans la pièce, il se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura:

- J'aurai préféré éviter d'en arriver là, vous croyez bien. Cependant, je pense que vous pourriez nous aider.

- C'est bien la première fois que la police se retrouve dans l'impasse. Ça ne doit pas être facile d'assumer cette image, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Le policier ne releva pas la note ironique dans la voix de son interlocuteur et répondit:

- C'est justement pour de ne pas alarmer la population de notre impuissance que je vous ai demandé de me rejoindre dans cet... endroit. Grimaça t-il.

- Expliquez moi donc votre problème.

- Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des mystérieuses disparitions de femmes sévissant dans la région. Nos services ont été incapables de mettre la main sur un indice ou un témoin quelconque. Pour le moment, aucune des disparues n'a été retrouvée.

Sateriajis fronça les sourcils et resta muet quelques instants avant de se résoudre à ouvrir le parchemin.

_**Disparitions en série de femmes de la région d'Asmodin.**_

_**~ Liste des disparues: Vol. I ~ **_

_**Lukana Octo: **20 ans, couturière_

_**Mikulia Greonio:** 18 ans, paysanne_

_**Lolan Eve: **32 ans, danseuse_

_**Mirigan Adi: **28 ans, voyante_

_**Hakua Netsuma: **22 ans, sans-abri_

_**Sonika Sonic: **22 ans, aristocrate_

_**Priema Soap: **33 ans, soubrette_

_**Lilien Tarner: **24 ans, boulangère_

_**Teto Cetera: **31 ans, soldate_

Pendant que Sateriajis parcourait le papier des yeux, mettant un visage sur chacun des noms et vérifiant mentalement que toutes ces femmes étaient chez lui, le policier poursuivit:

- Nous espérons que vous pourrez faire marcher vos connaissances et s'y possible, nous aider à débusquer le coupable.

- Si coupable il y a. fit remarquer le jeune homme d'une voix blanche.

- Enfin, ces femmes n'ont pas pu disparaître toutes seules tout de même !

- Je ne rejette pas l'hypothèse d'un éventuel coupable mais je prends aussi en compte une autre possibilité.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous êtes-vous déjà aventuré du côté des marécages, à l'est de la ville ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi de jeunes dames, pour la plupart bénéficiant de bonnes situations, seraient allées se promener dans ce coin perdu.

- A vrai dire, moi non plus, mais ce lieu sauvage reste l'un des plus dangereux de la région. J'ai souvent assisté à la curiosité de jeunes personnes adeptes des risques. Connaissez-vous le nombre de décès arrivés dans ses marécages au cours des trois dernière années ?

- Non...

- Croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas le savoir.

Sateriajis replia le parchemin et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

- Je tâcherai de mener mon enquête, soyez en assuré et je vous recontacterai si j'obtiens des résultats.

Alors que le duc allait prendre congé, le policier lui saisit le bras et planta un regard coupable dans ses prunelles d'améthyste.

- Veuillez m'excuser, duc de Venomania. J'avais oublié... cette horrible tragédie.

Sateriajis arqua un sourcil.

- Enfin... murmura le vieil homme, vous savez bien. La mort brutale de votre jeune frère et votre jeune sœur...

- Ne m'embarrassez pas avec cette histoire, je vous prie. La perte de sa famille est une épreuve douloureuse et cruelle qui est très longue à traverser. Je ne tiens pas à sombrer de nouveau dans la mélancolie.

- Bien-sûr... Toutefois, veuillez m'accorder une dernière question.

Le jeune homme veilla à préserver un masque d'impassibilité mais l'agacement qui montait en lui n'échappa pas à son majordome qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Soit.

- La rumeur court que c'est à cause de cet incident que vos parents ont quitté votre demeure.

- En effet. Trop de souvenirs, trop de fantômes. Je suppose que vous comprenez ?

- Pourquoi n'en-ce fut pas de même pour vous ?

- Deux questions n'est pas une question. Souligna le duc.

Il salua le policier d'un mouvement bref de la tête avant de quitter la taverne, Lakinaël sur les talons.

Sur le chemin les ramenant au manoir, Sateriajis arborait une mine plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Son serviteur le rejoignit de sorte à marcher à ses côtés.

- Évoquer leur souvenir vous est pénible, mon prince. Dit-il soudainement.

- Ils sont morts, Lakinaël. Et pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression de les voir courir dans les jardins, les entendre rire dans les couloirs ou apercevoir leurs sourires quand je ferme les yeux. C'est moi qui aurait du mourir.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi.

- C'est ce que mère et père m'ont dit ce soir-là. C'est ce qui aurait du se passer.

- Allons, ne vous replongez pas dans cette vie, maître.

- Tu as raison. Ma seule consolation, c'est que tout le monde croit dur comme fer que leur mort a tellement affecté mes parents qu'ils ont décidé de quitter la région. C'était un bon prétexte finalement... même si je n'en suis pas fier.

Sateriajis essuya une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard compatissant de son majordome.

- S'ils savaient ce que je suis devenu aujourd'hui, je me demande comment Rin et Len réagiraient. Plaisanta sombrement le duc.

Le pâle soleil qui avait refait surface en soirée commençait désormais sa lente ascension à l'horizon. Posté devant les grandes fenêtres dans la chambre de son maître, Lakinaël observait, paisible, le magnifique spectacle du ciel voilé d'ombres orangées. Chaque jour, avant son fastidieux travail quotidien, il prenait son aise à regarder la nature doucement se teinter d'obscurité. Le vieil homme passa sa main gantée dans ses épais cheveux d'un blanc-gris en soupirant. Il s'avança près du lit trônant au centre de la pièce et déroula les couvertures qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Comme d'habitude, le matelas arborait les éternelles mêmes tâches rouges, blanches et mauves. D'un diamètre plus importante, la trace de sang attira l'attention de Lakinaël en premier.

« Eh bien, il n'y est pas allé de main morte... » songea t-il en frottant vigoureusement les marques avec un chiffon imbibé d'un produit incolore de sa composition.

« Il m'est désormais difficile d'imaginer retrouver ce petit garçon si aimant, si innocent, si joyeux, qu'il était autrefois. Il est si loin le temps où il me faisait courir dans le manoir, où il se cachait dans les placards dans le seul but d'attirer mon attention. Ce petit garçon aux grands yeux curieux, aux milles questions et aux manières indélicates mais attendrissantes. Avait-il conscience des regards honteux et dégoûtés de ses parents ? Avait-il conscience que seuls Rin et Len ne le voyaient comme un membre de cette chère famille brisée ? Avait-il conscience des moqueries incessantes et des bavardages blessants de la société mondaine ? Avait-il conscience de souffrir ? Avait-il conscience de verser chaque jour plus de larmes qu'il n'aurait du ? Avait-il conscience d'être la risée de cette famille ?

_« - Cet enfant est décidément le pire être que nous ayons engendré. Oser s'inviter en pleine réception... _

_- Le sourire profondément gêné de notre amie la marquise m'a perturbée. Tout ce que j'espérais était que ce... vaurien ne soit plus dans les parages, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de le regarder en face._

_- Allons ma chère ange, ne vous tracassez pas à son sujet. Concentrons nous sur l'éducation de Rin et Len, nos enfants bien-aimés, des joyaux de la perfection mondaine. _

_- Vous savez toujours trouver les mots pour me remonter le moral, mon ami. Laissons donc de côté cet incident. _

_Lakinaël referma doucement la porte du bureau privé de ses maîtres et fit demi-tour dans l'intention de s'éloigner le plus discrètement possible. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il heurta violemment un petit garçon aux longs cheveux violets retenus par un ruban et aux yeux pétillants de larmes innocentes. Dès que son regard croisa le sien, l'enfant retrouva un sourire bienheureux et tendit ses petits bras au serviteur. Lakinaël le fixa longuement avant de le soulever et de le serrer gentiment contre lui. _

_- C'est très impoli d'écouter aux portes quand il ne faut pas, jeune maître._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà entendu cette conversation avant. _

_- Qu'avez-vous dit ? S'inquiéta le majordome._

_- Oui, mère et père parlent ainsi quand ils se cachent dans le bureau de père. J'aime bien entendre leur discussion... parce qu'ils ne parlent jamais quand je suis là. Quand j'ai l'impression d'oublier leur voix, je viens ici et je les écoute. _

_- A l'avenir, tâchez de ne plus recommencer. Ce comportement est indécent pour un enfant de la noblesse. _

_Le garçon pleura silencieusement sur l'épaule de Lakinaël, sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire malicieux. _

_- Dis, Laki-san... tu prendras toujours soin de moi, hein ? Murmura t-il à son oreille. Je ne veux pas être tout seul..._

_- Bien-sûr, jeune maître. _

_- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai... est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai t'appeler papa ? _

_- Un jour... quand le moment sera venu et que le destin vous donnera son accord... »_

- Eh bien Lakinaël, il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rêvasser de la sorte.

La voix monotone de son maître sortit le vieil homme de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la chambre de Sateriajis et constata avec étonnement que tout en s'abandonnant à ses rêveries, il était parvenu à nettoyer le matelas et même à refaire correctement le lit. Il réprima un petit rire satisfait et se tourna vers le duc, immobile sur le seuil de la porte. La tête à demi penchée de côté, l'ombre d'un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres et les bras croisés au niveau des hanches, il était emplit d'une grâce à la fois hautaine et intimidante. D'un geste leste de la main, il indiqua la sortie à Lakinaël et annonça:

- Si tu veux bien te donner la peine de descendre au salon... l'histoire va commencer.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoooooooooiiir ! :) Voilà, je poste ENFIN mon chapitre 3 ! Je sais, j'ai mis du temps mais j'ai eu ma semaine de bac blanc et quelques soucis personnels ^^' J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire :)

Bonne lecture très chers !

_Chapitre 3:__ Sentiments confus... _

- Ne sont-elles pas ravissantes, Lakinaël ?

Le majordome inspecta longuement chacune des concubines installées en demi-cercle autour d'un fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Souriantes, elles regardaient inlassablement les deux hommes, arborant des mines impatientes et exhibant des formes attirantes que faisait ressortir le vaporeux tissu de leurs robes.

- Sateriajis-sama ! Nous vous attendons... réclama Mikulia en ramenant une mèche turquoise derrière son oreille.

Sateriajis sourit à pleines dents, lançant un regard rempli de désir vers sa concubine préférée. Il se pencha vers Lakinaël dont le visage exprimait une impassibilité parfaite.

- C'est si agréable d'être le maître. Plaisanta t-il en riant tout bas.

Il se créa un passage entre ses nombreuses épouses, appréciant le contact de leurs mains frôlant son pantalon, et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil pourpre à l'allure de trône. Il posa son coude droit sur l'accoudoir, ramenant ses longs doigts sous son menton, et laissa tomber son bras gauche sur le deuxième accoudoir. Enfin, il croisa lentement les jambes, se mettant à son aise.

- Prends donc un siège, Lakinaël. Dit-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête une chaise au fond de la pièce.

Le vieil homme obéit et prit place à l'endroit indiqué, droit et raide comme une statue. Satisfait de son petit comité, le duc ferma les yeux quelques instants, ramenant à sa sombre mémoire les souvenirs d'une histoire bien particulière... Les paupières toujours closes, il commença d'une voix légère et monotone:

- Il était une fois un jeune garçon... timide... frêle... simple. Il venait de fêter son quinzième anniversaire. Il devenait un homme, comme le lui répétait maintes et maintes fois ses parents.

_- Mon garçon, cette année sera décisive pour toi. Tu devras nous montrer ta valeur et te faire valoir comme étant un digne héritier de cette famille._

- Dit le père...

_- Tu devras prendre goût aux réceptions auxquelles nous serons conviés. Tu devras prendre part aux discussions auxquelles tu seras invité. Tu devras rencontrer une douce demoiselle afin d'en faire plus tard ton épouse légitime. Tu devras obéir aux codes de notre société. Tel est ton rôle, telle est ta place, fils._

- Ajouta la mère...

_- C'est ta dernière chance de racheter l'infâme personnage que tu es. N'échoue pas à cette tâche !_

- Conclurent-ils de la même voix menaçante...

_- Oui, père. Oui, mère._

- Répondit le jeune homme...

_~ Tous les soirs, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et ordonnait aux serviteurs que personne ne vienne le déranger, sous peine de s'attirer ses foudres. Le corps tremblant, il traînait des pieds jusqu'au crucifix accroché en évidence au mur. Suivant son rituel quotidien, il se mettait à genoux et fixait longtemps, d'un œil aussi craintif qu'admiratif, la statuette du dieu que les humains priaient avec ferveur et espoir. Des larmes venaient emplir ses yeux, toujours les mêmes. Larmes de tristesse. Larmes de désespoir. Larmes d'impuissance. _

_- Je ne veux pas de cette vie ! Je ne veux pas de ces règles ! Je veux pouvoir faire mes choix ! Je veux décider de qui je veux être ! Je veux être libre !_

- Pleura t-il... en vain.

_- Aidez-moi... Montrez-moi..._

- Supplia t-il...

_~ Les jours, longs et pesants, s'écoulèrent, laissant place aux semaines, aux mois et à l'ascension des saisons... _

_Par une froide matinée d'hiver, le jeune garçon avait reçu la permission d'aller accueillir le cortège d'une famille aristocrate proche de ses parents dont la visite était attendue depuis des mois. Il courait gaiement sur le chemin, se félicitant intérieurement de son comportement exemplaire qui lui avait valu ce petit cadeau inestimable. Sentir l'air frais lui fouetter le visage, s'enfoncer dans la neige, sourire comme il l'entendait à la vue des arbres recouvert d'un brillant manteau blanc, c'était ça la vraie vie._

_- Vite, je dois me dépêcher ! Je vais enfin la revoir, après tout ce temps !_

- Répétait-il encore et encore, à chacune de ses foulées...

_Ses joues se colorait d'une innocente couleur rouge, marque du froid mais pas seulement... _

_Enfin, quand le hennissement des chevaux et le claquement des rênes se firent entendre au loin, il pressa le pas, levant devant lui ses longues jambes endolories par la fraîcheur hivernale. Dès que le cortège se détacha du paysage immaculé, il se jeta devant lui, de grands signes de la main venant accentuer son enthousiasme._

_- Bonjour !_

- Cria t-il avec entrain...

_- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?_

- … _Petit insolent !_

- Le réprimanda une femme corpulente aux joues bedonnantes...

_- Quelles sont ces manières ?! Nous aurions pu te renverser enfin..._

_- Pardonnez-moi chère madame. La joie que j'ai éprouvée suite à l'annonce de votre visite m'a fait pousser des ailes. Je tenais absolument à vous accueillir !_

_- Dis plutôt que tu tenais à accueillir notre fille._

_- Allons, mon amie, ne prenez pas cet air sévère avec ce garçon que nous connaissons si bien vous et moi._

- S'interposa un homme au crâne recouvert d'un mince duvet de cheveux grisonnants...

_- Vous avez raison, très cher..._

- Soupira son épouse d'un air las...

_- Douce enfant, tu peux descendre. Je suppose que ton ami se fera une joie de t'accompagner au manoir. N'est-ce-pas ?_

- Demanda t-il...

_- Assurément._

- Accepta le garçon...

_Le majordome personnel de la demoiselle descendit de la voiture et tendit sa main devant lui. Cinq doigts gantés se posèrent délicatement sur sa paume et le tissus d'une robe bleue apparut derrière la porte de la carrosse._

_- Lady..._

_Le jeune garçon frissonna de plaisir de se tenir en présence de sa meilleure amie, fille d'un marquis et de sa femme. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et rentra la tête dans les épaules, cachant le sourire niais qu'il arborait. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, éblouissante dans sa ample robe bleue marine, présentant sa main qu'il s'empressa de baiser avec douceur. Elle lui envoya un sourire discret mais entendu et s'accrocha timidement à son bras._

_- Bien, ne soyez pas en retard pour le déjeuné, les enfants._

- Recommanda la mère, les sourcils froncés de méfiance...

_Les deux amis hochèrent la tête puis regardèrent la procession reprendre la route sur le chemin principal, soulevant derrière elle un nuage de poussière blanche. Ils se promenèrent quelques minutes au bord de la route, tous deux enfermés dans un mutisme parfait. Lâchant un bref soupir agacé, la jeune fille desserra son emprise sur le bras du garçon. Elle releva sa longue robe et courut dans le champ avoisinant, l'écho de son rire cristallin résonnant dans le paysage._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont partis ! D'où je suis, je ne vois plus nulle trace de leur présence ! Viens !_

- Cria t-elle, constatant la mystérieuse réticence de son ami...

_Le jeune homme éclata d'un rire amusé et couva la silhouette de la petite marquise d'un regard rieur. Il la rejoignit, courant et trébuchant dans la neige glacée, jusqu'à tomber maladroitement à ses pieds. Enivrée d'une douce félicité, elle l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras._

_- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir..._

- Murmura t-elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou...

_- J'attends cet instant depuis des mois ! Il n'est pas impossible qu'il soit venu hanter mes rêves..._

- Ajouta t-il, humant son parfum délicat...

_Mettant fin à leur étreinte, elle fit volte face avec une grâce à la fois féline et enfantine, faisant tournoyer le bas de sa belle robe dont les reflets bleus se couchaient sur le sol enneigé. Elle prit la main du garçon qui la dévorait discrètement des yeux et l'emmena avec elle. Ils coururent à travers champs, encore et encore, oubliant la notion du temps, incapables de s'arrêter... Le garçon leva la tête vers le ciel à la teinte grise. Une envie irrésistible de hurler son bonheur et son sentiment de liberté envahit tout son être, le faisant frissonner de délice. En cet instant d'évasion, il put goûter l'arôme éphémère de ses rêves de délivrance sur lesquels il fantasmait et pleurait chaque jour... quand il n'était pas avec elle. Son amie d'enfance. Sa meilleure amie. Elle seule le comprenait. Elle seule partageait ses pensées et son sentiment d'étouffement de leur vie mondaine. Leur vie monotone. Leur vie réglée. Leur vie de prisonnier. Ils étaient différents... et c'est ce qui les avait irrémédiablement rapprochés. _

_Les deux aristocrates débouchèrent dans une clairière entièrement recouverte de neige étincelante sous les rayons du soleil. Ils s'assirent sur un vieux tronc d'arbre laissé à l'abandon et reprirent leur souffle._

_- Haha, tu manques d'exercice !_

- Se moqua gentiment la marquise...

_- Tu sais très bien que père et mère m'interdisent formellement de me prêter à ces jeux de « paysans » comme ils les appellent..._

- Rappela le jeune homme...

_- Je plaisante ! En tout cas, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse ! J'avais tellement hâte de te revoir !_

_- Pas plus que moi ! Combien de temps reste-tu au manoir ?_

_- Seulement quelques jours malheureusement... Mais je compte bien les passer à tes côtés et profiter pleinement de ta présence !_

_- Moi aussi ! Et puis, de toute manière, nous pourrons nous revoir au printemps. Quand les beaux jours nous reviendront, ce sera formidable !_

_Un voile obscur masqua les traits fins de la jeune fille et la tristesse lui fit baisser la tête. Son ami le remarqua et emprisonna ses mains réchauffées par le tissus de ses gants entre les siennes._

_- Qu'y a t-il ?_

_- Rien de grave..._

_- Allons, ne me raconte pas de mensonges, tu es toute troublée..._

_- C'est juste que... nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir au printemps, ni cet été... en fait, nous ne pourrons pas nous revoir de l'année._

_Le garçon ne put retenir la déception qui prit place sur son visage. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête à son tour._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Tu as déjà entendu parler de cette école pour filles de la noblesse, au sud du pays ?_

_- Oui , évidemment, ma sœur ne cesse d'en vanter les mérites. Elle dit que c'est l'école la plus prestigieuse qui soit. Ne me dit pas que..._

_- Eh si... Mes parents m'y ont inscrite et j'y entre au printemps._

_- Quoi ?! Mais... Mais c'est complètement insensé ! Telle que je te connais, tu n'as pas ta place dans cet établissement ! Il renferme cette vie que nous rejetons ! Il est le nid de l'injustice et de l'hypocrisie !_

_- Je t'en prie, calme toi... Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, tu dois le savoir._

_- C'est un cauchemar..._

_- Crois-moi, je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre dans la toile de la mondanité sordide qui règne là-bas. Mais je ne peux pas désobéir à mes parents, je ne peux pas ignorer les codes et mes devoirs... Je suis prisonnière, nous sommes prisonniers !_

_- Alors partons ! Faisons nos valises, emportons le stricte nécessaire et fondons nous dans la masse ! Enfuyons-nous !_

_- Cesse de débiter toutes sortes de sottises ! C'est impossible ! On nous retrouverait, c'est certain ! Je ne fais pas confiance à la fugue..._

_- Alors tu préfères cette vie d'enfermement à une vie avec moi, pleine d'aventures et de libertés ?_

_Emporté, le garçon s'était levé, les mâchoires crispés de colère, de terreur et d'impuissance. Son amie le regardait, les larmes aux yeux, aussi désespérée que lui._

_- S'il te plaît, écoute moi. Je vais faire mes trois années là-bas, comme c'est prévu, comme l'ont décidé mes parents. Je te rendrai visite le plus souvent possible, c'est promis. Quand tout cela sera terminé, tu me retrouveras, telle que je suis aujourd'hui, telle que tu me connais aujourd'hui, telle que tu m'aimes aujourd'hui. Je ne me laisserai pas faire, jamais ! Je ne changerai pas._

_Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et le long de son nez. Il soupira gravement, infortuné mais convaincu. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix._

_- Promets moi de rester toi-même et de me revenir... saine et sauve de ce monde._

_Elle avança doucement son corps du sien, son visage du sien, et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres..._

_- Je te le promets._

… _baiser qui scella cette promesse d'hiver. _

- C'est terminé... pour ce soir. Annonça Sateriajis d'une voix lasse et monocorde.

Il se redressa sur son siège et inspecta les mines de ses concubines, assises nonchalamment à ses pieds. Malgré leur air ensommeillé, l'émerveillement et l'envoûtement qu'il lisait sur leurs visages lui procurèrent une humble satisfaction. Il orienta ensuite ses yeux mauves vers son majordome qui le fixait avec une intensité désarmante. Une interrogation mêlée d'une pointe de tristesse brillaient dans son regard pâle. Le duc esquissa un sourire que le vieil homme sut sans aucun mal interpréter: Son maître allait mal. Il le voyait. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

- Alors... qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Demanda Sateriajis à ses nombreuses épouses.

- C'était à la fois poétique et triste. Répondit Lukana dont l'intervention choqua quelque peu le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas vu desserrer les dents depuis son arrivée.

- Que vont devenir le garçon et son amie ? Questionna vivement Mikulia qui semblait particulièrement intriguée par le récit.

- Tu auras la réponse très bientôt, tu peux me faire confiance. Promit t-il, les yeux rivés sur une de ses concubines agenouillée derrière Mikulia.

Il se leva subitement, surprenant les demoiselles accrochées à ses bottes, et se fraya un passage jusqu'à la jeune fille dont il ne pouvait détacher ses hypnotiques prunelles d'améthystes. Il s'accroupit devant elle et caressa sa joue, faisant glisser ses longs doigts sous sa courte tignasse verte.

- Et toi... Gumina. Que penses-tu de cette histoire ? As-tu envie de connaître la suite ?

- Oui...

- As-tu une idée de ce qui va se passer ?

- Non...

Sateriajis lui lança un regard noir puis laissa échapper un rire bref et cruel avant de se redresser.

- Sateriajis-sama ? Fit une voix craintive.

Le duc se tourna vers la concubine qui venait de parler. Elle se faisait toute petite derrière un groupe large qui monopolisait une grande partie de l'espace. Sa frêle carrure, à l'allure de petite fille à peine détachée du cocon familiale, ses mains fines et fragiles posées sur son cœur et l'innocence et la tendresse de son visage retinrent l'attention du duc. Il examina plus attentivement ses cheveux noirs bouclés et ses beaux yeux d'un vert caressant qui transpercèrent son âme. En cet instant, il fut envahi d'un sentiment qu'il ne comprit pas. Un sentiment inconnu qui lui échappait. Mais il était cependant sûr d'une chose: Il ne ferait jamais de mal à cette jeune fille.

- Oui ?

- Euh... Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... dans votre histoire.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Pourquoi les personnages... pourquoi ils n'ont pas de prénoms ?

Sateriajis fronça les sourcils avant de laisser resplendir un sourire intéressé. Il croisa les bras au niveau de ses hanches et répondit:

- Toutes histoires a ses petits secrets.

La concubine rougit et baissa la tête, croyant s'être montrée impolie.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Mon... mon nom ?

- Ton nom.

- Yuki.

- La prochaine fois, assieds toi devant, Yuki.

Au fond de la pièce, Lakinaël s'était redressé sur sa chaise, intrigué. Jamais il n'avait entendu son maître faire preuve d'autant d'intérêt et de douceur pour une de ses épouses, pas même pour Mikulia qui ne représentait rien de plus qu'un objet assouvissant son désir démesuré.

Sateriajis ramena les demoiselles dans leur antre secret et affronta, comme chaque soir, leur regard emplit d'appel. Habituellement, il en choisissait une au hasard, parfois même deux, mais ce soir-là, il se surprit à n'en désirer aucune. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était répondre aux cris d'une solitude qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour faire le point sur... la soirée. Il referma le tableau et retrouva Lakinaël en bas des escaliers. Droit comme une statue, le majordome arborait une figure impassible mais interrogatrice. Il semblait attendre quelque chose...

- Lakinaël, quand Yuki est-elle arrivée ?

- Il y a un mois environ.

- Te souviens-tu si je l'ai emmenée dans ma chambre ?

- Non, vous l'avez directement conduite avec vos autres épouses, geste qui m'étonne encore.

- Étrange.

Le jeune homme entreprit de monter les marches mais une question de son serviteur le fit brusquement se stopper:

- Pourquoi vous infliger cette souffrance, mon prince ?

- Je suis faible, Lakinaël. Je suis faible... et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais me débarrasser de cette souffrance qui me ronge. La transcrire sous forme d'histoire est certes douloureux mais également consolant. Les mots me soulagent.

- C'était Gumina, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Qui d'autre ?

- Je vois.

- Bien, je compte sur toi demain. L'annonce de cette réception a depuis longtemps fait le tour d'Asmodin et de nombreuses familles nobles seront présentes.

- Tout sera prêt en temps et en heure, je ne vous décevrai pas, maître.

Sateriajis sourit et murmura:

- Oui... je sais.

Sur ces mots, il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit sans même s'être apprêté pour dormir. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses bras sur son front en sueur. De longues et pénibles heures passèrent, durant lesquelles il suppliait inlassablement le sommeil de venir le chercher, l'emmener loin, le délivrer de ce simple prénom: Yuki.


End file.
